<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Najun娜俊]为什么我的助理会是对家粉丝？ 20 by Jerrypabo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867402">[Najun娜俊]为什么我的助理会是对家粉丝？ 20</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerrypabo/pseuds/Jerrypabo'>Jerrypabo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:34:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerrypabo/pseuds/Jerrypabo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>markchan car</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Najun娜俊]为什么我的助理会是对家粉丝？ 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>李马克本身没少喝，出门被风一吹就晕了上头了。</p><p>他直直地轻车熟路地走向李东赫他家大门，把门铃按的震天响。惹得对面邻居都出门看。</p><p>李东赫一边弯腰说“我哥喝多了抱歉啊。”然后一边把李马克往家里扯。</p><p>“你说我是你哥。”李马克一进门就把人压在了门上，头挨在李东赫肩膀上，呼出的气冲着李东赫的脖子，李东赫敏感，往反方向缩了缩，李马克感觉到了就捆住人不让逃。</p><p>李东赫被捆的发疼，但是死鸭子嘴硬，“说你是我哥还抬举你了。”</p><p>李马克听了这话就当没听见，李东赫一直就这么说话的，他李马克不习惯就没人习惯了。他抬起头亲了一口李东赫的脸蛋，凑到他耳边说“对不起，宝宝。”</p><p>李东赫鸡皮疙瘩起了一身。天知道李马克已经有多久没有叫过他宝宝了。李马克正在吻他的脖子，他调动了浑身的力气把李马克推开一点，李马克眼神里面无光。</p><p>“你对不起我什么？”</p><p>李马克没回答，抽了一只手摩挲李东赫的脸蛋，摸着摸着动作极快地对准李东赫的嘴就吻了上去。</p><p>李东赫抵在李马克胸前的手渐渐地也环上李马克的脖子。他知道反抗是没有用的。李马克喜欢他，他亦然，莫名其妙的自尊心的博弈，除了给双方带来短暂的痛苦，又有什么用呢。</p><p>李马克吻着吻着，觉得自己的小刺猬收起了刺，心里一阵窃喜。李马克一把将人抱起来，惹得李东赫惊呼了一声，他现在像树袋熊一样挂在李马克身上，觉得惊吓又觉得害羞。</p><p>两个人之间离得太过近了，李东赫下身几乎贴在李马克小腹上面，要命的是李东赫就穿了个内裤，上面一件白tee而已，要知道他刚才是在睡觉的，自然不愿意穿太多。这个时候贴在一起，那身下的变化早就被李马克感觉的一清二楚。</p><p>李东赫觉得有点害羞了。李马克脸皮厚浑然不觉，他抱着人就往卧室走，床上倒是方便，李马克动作熟练地把李东赫扒了精光，倒是本身也没几件衣服。</p><p>他亲的起劲，把李东赫从头亲到脚趾尖，亲的李东赫奶音都跑出来了，奶着声音叫哥哥，李马克身下的玩意儿又涨了几分。李东赫见他往床头柜里摸，便伸出手抓住李马克的手往嘴里塞，含含糊糊地说家里没有润滑。</p><p>他一个人住，和李马克还分了手也没找下家，要什么润滑，之前留的估计早就变质过期了。</p><p>李马克玩李东赫舌头红了眼，伸进两指挑逗按压着李东赫柔软的舌头，还故意往深了按，刺激到李东赫生理反应上来了雾着眼睛看他的时候他才满意地拿出手指往李东赫身下探。</p><p>李东赫太久没做，那里紧的一匹，才进了一指就敏感的想要跑。李马克亲着他胸前那两点转移注意力，这才增加到两指。</p><p>不过差的还是太远。李马克换战略了，他俯下身子把李东赫的那玩意儿塞进嘴里，剩下塞不进去的部分也用手努力套弄，李马克工作努力，李东赫身子也敏感，没一会就想交货，但是又不忍心搞进哥哥嘴里。</p><p>他本来按在李马克后脑的手碰了碰李马克的手。<br/>
他一边把盆骨往后撤一边嘴里喊着“哥…哥哥……亲我”，李马克听话，把那东西从嘴里拿出来换手伺候，嘴上去讨好李东赫。两个人亲的忘我，渐渐感觉来了，李东赫吻也不接了，头一偏，嘴上嗯嗯啊啊的喊着，津液从嘴边流进枕头里，下面出来的白色液体也都进了李马克手中。</p><p>李马克一点儿没浪费，通通再利用又给李东赫后面做润滑。</p><p>高潮完了李东赫身子发软，他敏感地感知到李马克侵犯后穴的行为，但此时也拿不出反抗的力气。</p><p>忍不住了。</p><p>李马克撸了两把自己的就要往李东赫身后塞，却被李东赫喊住了。</p><p>“哥，你说你爱我。”</p><p>李马克愣住了，这个时候？</p><p>他就是这个性格，情到浓时也说不出爱字。</p><p>李东赫红着一双眼在他身下等他说，大有不说不给上的态度。李马克却咬着嘴唇没声音。</p><p>两人下身贴在一起，却没有任何动作，只是盯着对方。</p><p>李东赫快妥协了，只是他很委屈，好像每一次都是他在妥协。正在他快要放弃的时候，李马克从跟前他刚脱下的裤子里找到了手机，开了前置就对着两人拍了一张。</p><p>屏幕上是李马克亲着李东赫的脸颊，李东赫恰巧闭眼了。两人乱七八糟的下半身没有出镜，只露出了一点肩膀。李马克也不美图，直接就发了朋友圈，配字他犹豫了一下，只发了一个红色的心表情。</p><p>李东赫被他一系列操作搞得失去反应。等他回过神来，李马克已经在他身上动作了。</p><p> </p><p>第二天早上李东赫没睡到自然醒，他本身就被李马克半夜抓起来做到快天亮，这一大早的又tm是谁打电话。</p><p>李东赫接起来，喂的没好气。</p><p>“诶？是东赫啊？恭喜恭喜啊！”恭喜个p，李东赫电话挂的干脆。</p><p>李东赫睁开眼缝瞄了一眼，黄仁俊。这么生疏的名字，李马克存的吧。</p><p>他反应了半晌才发现自己拿的是李马克手机，都是三星，铃声居然也一样，难怪自己搞错。<br/>
但是黄仁俊一大早搞什么，打电话来就说一句什么恭喜的狗屁话？他怎么知道的。</p><p>朋，友，圈。李东赫脑回路回旋了三分钟才想起来这档子荒唐事。</p><p>李东赫觉得自己真的是要疯了。李马克醉了自己也不清醒吗？</p><p>他熟门熟路用自己的生日解开李马克手机看他朋友圈。99+新消息提醒。李东赫突然气到失语。他打开李马克的空间，他俩昨晚的“床照”赫然出现在第一条。</p><p>李东赫点开看了，没屏蔽任何人。</p><p>本部长都知道他俩上床了，还点赞。</p><p>真，好。</p><p>李东赫正气着呢，李马克醒了，喊着宝宝从背后抱住了李东赫。</p><p>李东赫从他怀里挣脱出来，把手机扔给他“我给你收拾很多烂摊子了，这个我可不管了。”李东赫从床上走下去，两条又直又长的腿上此时挂满了星星点点的痕迹。</p><p>李马克划开了看了一眼昨晚做的荒唐事，此刻却一点都看不到惊慌之色。他走过去过去背后抱住了人“正好，200多个点赞的人都知道你是我的，我是你的了，跑不了了”说着就要凑上去亲李东赫。</p><p>被李东赫掐住了脖子。</p><p>“你没刷牙。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>